If You're Reading This
by Rebellion Author
Summary: Hermione's pregnant and can't fight in the war. Her husband Ron is an active member in the war. But what happens when Hermione gets an 'just in case I die' letter from Ron?


_This is a songfic. And for the record the sixth and seventh book have not happened for this story to happen. Dumbledore is still alive, as are all those who died in the seventh book (I won't say who). And as per-norm with me, I couldn't pick a happy song to do a fanfic too, I had to pick a sad one. If you haven't heard Tim McGraw's _If You're Reading This_ I do recommend you do, because I re-worded a couple words to fit the magical world (ie gun to wand)._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing! The characters belong to JK Rowling, and the song belongs to Tim McGraw. None of it is mine!_

* * *

**If You're Reading This**

Twenty year old Hermione Weasley waddled into the Weasley family kitchen. It was actually her mother and father-in-laws place. She couldn't stay home alone. Her husband, Ron, was out in the war against Voldemort with their best friend and brother-in-law, Harry. Hermione would be out there fighting, as would Ginny, Harry's wife, but they were both pregnant, so they staid home with Mrs. Weasley. She greeted both Mrs. Weasley, who was making breakfast, and Ginny while she lowered herself into a chair.

She and Ginny were having a great conversation about their wishes for their children when the post came. Two owls swept into the room, Hedwig dropping a letter in front of Ginny who instantly tore it open and devoured it in seconds; from the look in her eyes it was good news, until the end where she started crying. The other owl was Forge, Ron's owl; it was decided that Pig was two little to constantly deliver mail between the two, carrying a letter addressed to Hermione. The envelope didn't look a fresh as other envelopes that held Ron's letters, nor did it look as new as the letter to Ginny. She pushed that observation aside, no need to bring up unpleasant thoughts.

"Ginny, is something wrong? Is Harry alright?" Hermione asked opening her letter. Ginny could only nod, her tears stopping her from saying anything. Hermione pulled the parchment from the envelope and instantly recognized Ron's messy printing.

_Dear Hermione,_ it read

_If you're reading this  
And my momma is sitting there  
Looks like I only got a one way ticket over here_

Hermione's heart froze. And tears instantly started pouring down her cheeks, this wasn't happening.

_  
I sure wish I could give you one more kiss  
And war was just a game we played when we were kids_

In her head Hermione couldn't help but criticize that line. They never played war. It was war. From actually fighting against Voldemort and the Death Eaters, to food fights and arguments between the two of them in school.

_Well I'm laying down my wand  
I'm hanging up my boots  
I'm up here with God  
And we're both watching over you _

She started crying even harder at that point. The tears dropped from her chin onto her growing stomach. He couldn't be, be, he couldn't be. He just couldn't.

_  
So lay me down  
In that open field out on the edge of town _

She turned to look out the window briefly, the tears distorting her view. She could just see the field her beloved was talking about. It wasn't a real field anymore, the village near by had turned it into a cemetery because all the sudden deaths; caused by Death Eaters; had filled up there cemetery.

_And know my soul  
Is where my momma always prayed where it would go._

"But you weren't supposed to go this soon," she sobbed to the letter.

_If you're reading this_

_I'm already home._

"No your not," she sobbed, "no your not."

_  
If you're reading this  
Half way across the country  
I won't be there to see the birth of our little girl_

Hermione looked at her stomach. She was eight months pregnant, and Ron was going to come home for a couple weeks after their baby was born. He promised her he would.

_I hope she's smart like you  
I hope she fights like me  
And stand up for the innocent and the weak _

She rubbed her hand over the top of her stomach. The baby had stopped kicking as she read the letter; she would have been alarmed but she could still feel it move; she wasn't going to let her baby go anywhere after it was born. It would be well protected and sheltered from the evils of the world.

_I'm laying down my wand  
I'm hanging up my boots  
Tell dad I don't regret_

_That I followed in his shoes_

Hermione's tearful thoughts then turned the Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Ginny was crying too hard to tell Mrs. Weasley anything, and she had a death grip on her letter, as Hermione was sure she did as well. What was Mrs. Weasley going to think, and Mr. Weasley?

_  
So lay me down  
In that open field out on the edge of town _

Hermione knew the exact spot to bury him in. Not in that muggle cemetery; though she had nothing against muggles; but in there backyard at home, where she could visit him every day. She cried harder when she realized what she was thinking.

_And know my soul_

_Is where my momma always prayed that it would go  
If you're reading this,_

_I'm already home_

"No," Hermione whispered the letter, "no. Stop lying to me."

_  
If you're reading this,_

_There is going to come a day,  
You'll move on and find someone else and that's okay _

"No I won't," Hermione sobbed. "You're my one and only. I could never find someone to replace you. How could you even think that?" By now she was crying so hard she couldn't even finish reading the letter. She brought one hand up to whip away the tears; which were instantly replaced with more; and continued reading.

_Just remember this  
I'm in a better place_

_Where soldiers live in peace_

_And angels sing amazing grace_

'You could have taken me with you!' floated across Hermione's mind as she read that. And instantly criticized herself for thinking such a thing. She had a child she would have to take care of, she couldn't just go off and die and abandon their child.

_  
So lay me down  
In that open field out on the edge of town  
And know my soul_

_Is where my momma always prayed that it would go _

Through her tears Hermione almost couldn't help but smile, she could almost hear Ron saying "Oh Mom! It's not like I'm going to die anytime soon! Don't go thinking a silly think like that." He had said that once when he had fallen ill at eighteen. It turned out to be the muggle Measles, he did live though.

_If you're reading this  
If you're reading this  
I'm already home._

_Forever Loving You, Ron._

Hermione heard a scream. And after looking from Ginny to Mrs. Weasley she realized it had been her who had screamed. She tossed the letter onto the table, and then instantly picked it back up and hugged it. And then she re-read the letter, if it wasn't such a serious matter; and the fact that Ron would never purposely do something that would cause trouble to the baby; she would have thought he was pulling a prank on her. She wanted to tear the letter, then thought better of it. It was Ron's writing on the parchment, she couldn't just destroy something of his. It was all she had left.

* * *

_I cried while writing the last paragraph. I actually had more. But then I thought if I wrote more (after the song ended) it would take away from the song, and I didn't know where to end it. Hope you liked it._

_Thank you for reading._

_Please review._

_Rebellion Author._


End file.
